Unfinished Business
by Kahlan Cypher
Summary: House and Cuddy find they have a bit of unfinished business before she can move on with her new life. Rated for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just taking them for an outing.

A/N: Okay so this is not my first attempt at FF but it is my first at an M rated one. Please go easy on me, as I have not done this type of thing before and damn it was difficult to write.

* * *

**Unfinished Business**

As she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Cuddy wondered just what the night would be like. She was sure she would be able to handle this last party for the year, seeing as House would not be attending. He hardly ever attended social gatherings such as this one, unless Cuddy had bribed him with more clinic hours or she promised him poker tables and free alcohol, and even then there were very few occasions he actually did show up. She noted that he had also made it his mission to avoid her for as long as he could, be it in the clinic or the corridors of the hospital and even his late night impromptu visits to her home had stopped altogether. She wanted to ask him just what his issue was, but she had a feeling that she would not like the answer at all and decided not to ask him. Well at least he would not be here tonight to test her will power to see if she actually had made the right choice by choosing with her head instead of her heart.

The conference room was filled with board members, donors and hospital staff alike, for the end of the year party that PPTH was hosting. Cuddy was seated at their table, along with the usual group which comprised of Chase and Cameron, Wilson and Amber, herself and Lucas, House and his date and another couple Cuddy had never met. She hadn't seen either of them within the walls of the hospital and deduced that they were possibly benefactors to her precious baby. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice, and she turned to face him, only to find House laughing at the joke his date was telling him and the rest of the table that were listening to them. A hot ball of jealousy made its way into Cuddy's chest and for a split second she felt like she wanted to slap the silly grin off the other woman's face, but instead, she heaved in a deep breath, counted to ten and turned her attention to Lucas who was now talking to the unknown couple at the table.

The food had been fantastic and the dessert even better and Cuddy felt like she needed a second helping to stop the newly acquired craving she developed for the chocolate mint cake she had indulged in earlier that evening. Pop music blared out from the speakers that were placed in the front of the room and she saw several younger staff members make their way to the dance floor ready to party the night away. Chase and Cameron were among the couples and Cuddy smiled as she watched the two move around on the dance floor, without a care in the world. She had hoped she could at least share one dance with Lucas tonight, but after his admission that he could not dance, she had given up on it. A quick glance in House's direction alerted her that he and his partner were going to at least give it a shot even with his bum leg and another surge of pure jealousy shot through her. She had to think of a way to either get him to dance with her or keep him seated next to her.

Without a second thought, Cuddy placed her hand on his pants clad thigh and squeezed gently, but with enough pressure for him to turn his attention to her and momentarily forget about his date. She could not have been more thankful for the long table cloths that had been provided by the catering staff, as it covered her actions and her hand on his thigh. House turned to face her, and was surprised to see that she was not even looking in his direction; she was deep in conversation with Wilson and Amber. Thinking she had mistakenly placed her hand on him, House was about to remove it when he felt her lightly rub the length of his thigh, her fingers leaving his flesh tingling in its wake. He sat there dumbfounded and too shocked to remove her hand, but he found that he really didn't want to remove it. Another two minutes later, though, he knew he should have acted on his impulse to stop her actions.

His lack of a reaction caused Cuddy's confidence to increase and she heard him suck in a deep involuntary breath when her long, talented fingers grazed his inner thigh and brushed against his groin. He was going to kill her, as soon as he was able to regulate his heart rate and breathing. How the hell did he manage to get himself into this situation?

The feel of her fingers against his now growing erection had definitely come as a shock but one he welcomed for some reason. However, it was nothing compared to the feeling of her hand cupping him through his pants as she stroked him gently with her thumb. His fly was easily dealt with as she lowered it, and the button of his pants didn't pose any difficulty either. House's eyes rolled into the back of his head as her cool, petite hand closed around his burning, aching length and he stifled in the low groan that wanted to escape his lips when he felt her thumb swipe the tip of his sensitive penis.

"Cuddy," he whispered loud enough for only her to hear and she turned to look at him, offering him a risqué smile in return and then turned to continue her conversation with Amber, but not before she squeezed him gently. He knew he should have stopped her, she knew he could have stopped her, but they both knew he would not.

Still feeling him throbbing and hardening in her hand, Cuddy continued to stroke him gently, causing him to lose control of his thoughts and he focused only on the feel of her hand pleasuring him. A thin film of sweat broke out on his forehead, which he quickly wiped away with his napkin, before Wilson or anyone else could notice. House wondered just what the hell was going through his boss's mind as she applied more pressure to her actions. He noted that her expression was calm and collected and she was seemingly so interested in her conversation with the new couple at their table that she was not actually aware of what she was doing. But he was House and she was Cuddy and they both knew that despite her expression they were very aware what of exactly what was going on under the table cloth.

The tip of her forefinger swiped over the tip of his penis and she felt the pre come. She pumped harder and felt him tense up. He was mere seconds away from coming, and she was not actually sure whether she wanted the entire hall to know what was transpiring between them, least of all Lucas. His hips bucked slightly, thrusting his dick upward and she finally turned to meet his gaze. Deep blue met slate grey and she was not surprised to see his dilated pupils or his jaw tense as she continued to work him. An entire conversation passed between them in those few seconds before her attention was diverted as Lucas called her.

"Lisa, it's getting late, we should head home, the sitter will be leaving soon and Rachel will be waiting for you," he informed Cuddy and she merely nodded her head in agreement, but she did not relinquish her hold on House.

When she turned back to face House; he had schooled his expression and focused on a point just past her face.

"You should go," he gritted between his teeth, not wanting her to know he was seconds from exploding in her hand, and once again she nodded wordlessly.

He didn't know whether to be angry or disappointed at the loss of contact of her hand on him. Angry that she had decided to leave with Lucas, or disappointed that she had left him aroused and in no way capable of getting himself off in the next ten minutes without anyone knowing. He slowly calmed himself down and waited until his raging erection had all but settled down before he griped about something and took his leave, leaving Wilson and his date baffled at his behaviour.

He finally decided on anger, and smiled to himself. Oh revenge was going to be sweet and Cuddy wouldn't know what had hit her once he was done with her.

When he finally reached his apartment, House hobbled as fast as he could with his bum leg to his bedroom and settled down on his bed after dropping his jeans and boxers and freeing his painful member. As soon as he was comfortable, one hand already stroking himself, he picked up his phone and dialled Cuddy's number. She picked up on the third ring and House let out a low moan as soon as he heard her voice. She was going to hear him get himself off, finish what she had so carelessly started….

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have a chapter in mind for House getting Cuddy his revenge on Cuddy.

Please leave a review letting me know whether you guys would like to read it or of I should just scrap the idea altogether.

Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned House, Lucas would have never made a come back and Boreman would be gone instead of Cameron.

**A/N: **Don't know what happened with the chapter, so I reloaded it. Here's part 2. Hope you guys like it. Also I know I said it would only be ready next year sometime, but I just realised that I am going to be out of town from next week until the second week in Jan and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for so long. Happy reading guys...

* * *

**Paybacks a Bitch**

Almost four months had passed since Cuddy's daring little act at the end of year fundraiser and she had pretty much pushed the extremely erotic but inappropriate incident to the back of her very, very otherwise occupied mind. The hospital was busier than ever, with a huge influx of patients complaining of hay fever, blocked sinuses, and runny noses – all compliments of the incoming spring season. That also meant longer clinic hours for the doctors and, as usual, House had refused to spend more than an hour a day treating clinic patients and sent in his lackeys to do his work. He had also on quite a few occasions gone missing from the hospital. Sometimes for hours at a time, and no one had a clue as to where he was. Wilson had put it down to House needing time to just get his thoughts together, but Cuddy believed differently, though she said nothing about it, and if his behaviour worried her, she didn't mention that either.

Nothing had changed between the two of them either, Cuddy was still seeing Lucas – much to Wilson and House's dismay and House was still an ass, causing havoc around the hospital at every opportunity he got. Neither of them discussed what had transpired that night, but they both knew it would come back, in some form, to haunt them for the rest of their lives. Cuddy had thought that House would brag about what she had done to him, but much to her surprise he had not even told Wilson. She had counted on him getting even with her very soon after that, but after a month and a half had passed, she began to think that maybe he really was not interested in her anymore, and that he had accepted her relationship with the private investigator… Boy was she wrong.

H O U S E M D

It was a nippy late winter evening, when she heard the familiar roar of his motorcycle outside her home. She glanced at the watch on her bedside table, the red numbers glaring eleven fifty back at her. This was the second late night visit to her home in almost six months, but the first since he had found out that she was involved in a relationship with a man he considered to be a friend. Cuddy didn't have any time to change into a proper set of pyjamas when she heard his footsteps in her hall, each step getting louder as he approached her bedroom. She had just barely managed to straighten out and pull down her camisole when she saw him leaning against the door frame, his gaze pinned on her body. She had been expecting a man to warm her bed tonight, but she certainly had not been expecting him to show up and while she knew he would not hurt her, she still grew nervous at the sight of him in her bedroom.

House stood leaning against the door frame, drinking in the sight of almost naked boss sitting on her bed, her camisole almost hiding the smooth flesh of her perfectly flat abdomen and the sheets and boys shorts not doing a good job of covering up her perfectly toned, creamy thighs. He took one tentative step forward and he saw her shoulders tense in reply.

"What do you want?" she asked him, more out of habit than anything else.

"Need a consult," he held up a yellow patient folder up for her to see, but made no move to hand it over to her to look at, and neither did he offer an explanation on the so called patient's condition or the treatment he was going to need her permission for to actually treat his patient.

"Nerve and brain biopsies are out of the question, House," she stated in her most administrative voice, but failed miserably, seeing as she was nervous and thrown by his untimely arrival to her home.

"Is there anything else?" she asked him and he shook his head in reply.

"You're stressed and tense," he told her as he took a step toward her bed.

"House…" Cuddy started but was silenced when she saw him take another two steps toward the bed and she felt the mattress dip slightly with his weight as he settled himself next to her.

"Turn round," though it was not an order, Cuddy felt the need to obey him and turned to lie on her belly.

The feel of his hands on her body sent Cuddy's mind into overdrive but she stifled in the moan that wanted to escape her lips as felt him knead the muscles on her shoulders. House began to feel her relax under his touch as his thumbs worked out the knots that had accumulated in her back as a result of the stress and tension she experienced at work, most of it because of him. He worked a particularly big knot at the base of her neck, and he felt her tense for a few minutes, at the pain but relaxed after he had worked it out of her muscles. He massaged the expanse of her back for half an hour, making sure all her stress and tension had been expelled from her muscles and proceeded to gently run his index finger over the ridges of her spinal column, causing her to shiver at the sensation.

Cuddy felt the cool air hit her legs as House removed the sheets from the bottom half of her body and began massaging her from her thighs to her ankles, taking special interest in the backs of her knees. She whimpered at the feeling of his hands on her thighs, at the junction where her rear met her legs. Once he was sure that he had rubbed every crevice on the back of her legs he proceeded to move his hands back up her body, though this time he did not leave out her derriere, one of her best assets as he liked to tell her. He allowed his palms to roam over the expanse of her backside, and smiled internally when he heard her breath hitch as he glided his hands under the material of her underwear.

Once he was done copping his feel, House returned his attention to her upper back, this time slipping his hands under the material of her camisole and lifting the offending garment until he had full access to her back. He stroked her warm flesh lightly, his fingers moving from her spine to her sides, and back. The fourth time he deftly ran his fingers to her sides and he allowed them to brush the sides of her breasts. The low moan the escaped from her mouth sounded like music to his ears, and sent the blood rushing from the rest of his body directly to his penis, and another idea formed in his mind ever busy mind.

"House," the gravelly sound of her voice caught him off guard and aroused him even more than he already was, and he felt the material of his jeans tightening in his groin area.

"I don't think…" was all she managed to get out before she felt his mouth on the skin of back, gently kissing each ridge of her spine from the dimples in her lower back all the way to her neck and his hands cupped her breasts softly, squeezing them lightly. He skimmed his thumb over her right nipple and was not surprised to feel the bud tighten at his touch.

With a swift motion of his hands, he flipped her lithe body over; laying her down on her back on the soft mattress and her facing him. Cuddy let out a surprised squeal but made no move to stop his actions and her gaze fixed on his. Her usually dancing blue grey orbs had darkened and House felt the beast in his chest roar as he took in her expression. There was no doubt in her eyes or on her face that she wanted him and there was absolutely no reason he was going to deny her that pleasure.

Slowly he fixed his hands on her waist, his thumbs drawing light circles over her hip bones as he lowered he mouth to hers and kissed her on her neck. He kissed her neck and her shoulders and then made a pathway with his tongue to her chest, stopping where the material of her camisole started. Cuddy was about to take off the offending garment when she felt his hands on hers prohibiting her from doing so.

A few minutes later with absolutely no warning from him, Cuddy felt his hot mouth close over her left, thin, camisole covered breast. She let out a low guttural moan and her chest heaved up from the bed, pushing more of her flesh into his waiting mouth. House suckled her through the material, until he felt the bud harden in his mouth as he rolled his tongue around the turgid nipple. Her right boob was not deprived though as he caressed it with his free hand, making sure though, not to touch her erect tit in the process. He wanted to draw out this process for as long as he possibly could.

"The other one too," he heard her rasp and this time he pulled the camisole off her before he kissed her right breast, still not touching her nipples.

"House, please," it was all he needed to hear as he unconsciously took her right breast into his mouth and sucked hard causing her to gasp in pleasure. Her fingers weaved through the salt and pepper curls on his head, pressing his mouth into her chest, making sure he could not let go of her flesh without her permission. He felt one hand sliding down between their bodies until it came to a rest on the zipper of his jeans. He could feel himself throbbing and just one touch of her hand on his pulsing flesh would undo all the control he had kept until now.

He stilled her hand after he heard the sound of his zipper being lowered and lifted both her arms above her head as he aligned his body to hers, both her wrists manacled in his one hand. He lightly trailed his other hand down her body coming to a stop at the waistband of her underwear. She involuntarily lifted her hips and he managed to lower the material of her underwear to just above her knees. He lightly dragged his fingers back up the inside of her thighs and he felt the shudder that coursed its way through her body. House cupped her femininity lightly and squeezed gently, giving her time and allowing her to stop whatever it was from happening – if she wanted to.

When he didn't hear any protest coming out of her beautiful mouth, House ran two fingers on either side of her channel, resulting in an increase in her arousal. He inserted one finger into her to check if she was lubricated enough and when he felt she was he inserted a second finger into her hot, tight channel. He stilled his fingers to give her time to adjust to his actions and swallowed the moan that escaped her lips by sealing his mouth to hers. She began moving her hips to encourage him to start moving his fingers in her and House took the lead. He pushed his fingers in as far as they could go and drew them back out tantalisingly slow before driving them back into her. It took a few seconds for both of them to find their rhythm and once they did it was pure bliss.

Cuddy was so lost in the sensation of his hands delving into her that she could not think of anything else and the feeling of pleasure that overtook her senses when House pressed his thumb over her clit, prompting her bundle of nerves to let loose, caused her to kiss him harder, but they both knew she was not far from climaxing. She began moaning softly in synch with House's pumping actions and a few minutes later House felt her smaller body begin to tremble under his larger frame. She was so very close. He felt her walls tensing around his fingers and heard as her breathing became laboured. He pumped his hand into her two more times before she broke the silence.

"House, I need you… in me… now," and that was his cue.

He pulled out his fingers and pinched her clit once more causing her to gasp, and her hips to lift off the bed. House melded his mouth to hers again, engaging her in a soul searing, heart stopping, earth shattering, breath stealing kiss before he reluctantly tore his mouth away from hers. He sat himself up on her bed and felt her eyes on him. They were so close to both getting what they wanted…

With that thought in mind House pulled out a wet wipe from the box on the bedside table and wiped his hands with it before expertly throwing it into the bin on the opposite side of the room. He pulled up his zipper and buttoned his jeans as he silently made his way to her bedroom door. He was almost past the frame when he heard her questioning tone.

"House?"

He turned around to look at her and smiled at the scene before him. Her sheets were rumpled, her hair was mussed, her lips swollen from his kisses, and he could still see her pebbled nipples in the soft light.

"You didn't finish what you started," she stated and House smiled at her.

"Yeah well, payback's a bitch," he coolly replied as he turned and made his way out of her home.

Cuddy groaned loudly… there was no way she was going to be able to get herself off tonight, or any other night for that matter. She knew what this was like, having gone through it almost two decades ago. Even if she did get laid, it would always feel like the guy was lacking and as much as she hated that feeling, she liked knowing it was only House who could make her feel like that. With that thought in her mind, Cuddy rolled over, pulled up her comforter and fell asleep – unsatisfied.

It was just a matter of time before she would see him again…

H O U S E M D

It was a difficult ride home for House, he was still throbbing. He entered the apartment only to come face to face or rather groin to face with Wilson and Amber. Wilson's eyes bulged at the sight of House's erection, though he didn't say anything. Amber, however, was not shy and asked House what the hell he was doing to sport such a huge erection. House simply ignored the two and made his way to the freezer. He pulled out an ice pack and made his way to his bedroom and banged the door to his room shut indicating that he didn't want any interruptions. As soon as he was sure they were not going to come in, House placed the ice pack on his throbbing dick and hissed in pain.

He decided there was only two ways he was going to relieve himself, the one being when he made love to Cuddy and the other by placing an ice pack on his raging hard-on even if the latter meant pain for him.

He knew it was just a matter of time before Cuddy came to him asking him to satisfy her sexually...

* * *

So there we go, chapter 2 all done...

Not sure if I should just leave it like this or continue seeing as I didn't plan on continuing. If you guys have any ideas please let me know and I'll see if I can come up with something. Leave a review to tell me if it was good or not and give me some ideas pretty please ?

Also I have to mention... it was really really difficult writing this since I don't do smut or graphic sexual scenes and I have to commend those people who do write them. I know its not an easy thing to do.

Okay thats all and have a good week


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter II

**A/N:** Wow I didn't realize it would take me so long to get this chapter up, but for those of you who were waiting for it, I am sorry for the wait. I was out of town for since the last week in December and I only got back today. I managed to write this up for you guys though. Hope you people like it. Also this has not been beta ed so all mistakes belong to me.

* * *

Chapter III

Another five months had passed and despite neither Cuddy nor House saying anything about the little tryst they had shared in her bed, Wilson knew something was going on between the two doctors. House was his usual abrasive, rude obnoxious self, creating more trouble than ever within the walls of PPTH and driving the other staff members insane, while Cuddy as usual tried to keep his mischief to a minimum, something she knew was impossible, but she tried with all her might anyway. Wilson had tried asking House about it but the diagnostician had simply changed the subject, and indirectly telling his best friend to stay out of it. When Wilson did not get any information from House, he tried questioning Cuddy about the same, but she merely dismissed the idea that there was actually something brewing between her and House. They were just very good friends; and that was all, and besides, she was still seeing Lucas.

The intensely hot summer midweek afternoon brought in a high influx of patients suffering from heatstroke, mild cases of dehydration and in some instances, extremely painful sunburn where the skin was actually blistered and raw. House was not impressed and he could not help but ignore Cuddy's instructions to stay late and actually help extra in the clinic. After allocating Foreman to do his clinic hours, with threats of bodily harm, House finally left the clinic and made his way directly to his boss's office to see what was keeping her from attending to clinic patients herself. He barged through both sets of doors and smirked when Cuddy's new assistant glared at him. Nothing amused House more than him getting to annoy and irritate Cuddy's young assistants when he saw them.

Cuddy jumped at the sound of her double doors being thrown open and she glared at House, while she held her hand over the mouthpiece of the telephone she still clutched in her hand, attempting to keep the person on the other end of the line from hearing the loud-mouthed diagnostician.

"I will have to call you back," she spoke into the receiver and then hung up. House used those few precious seconds to lock her door and close the blinds, cocooning them in the privacy of her office.

She gave him a thorough once over, and she could not help the zing that made its way up her spine. It had been five months since they had shared that erotic, sensual night together, and Cuddy had been waiting for him. She allowed her gaze to roam over him, taking in everything about him, his sparkling azure blue orbs, his trademark smirk indicating he knew something she didn't, the way his T-shirt hugged his well defined chest and arms, his trim, sexy, strong denim clad hips and finally his sneaker clad feet. There was no way she could deny that House was ruggedly sexy and certainly alluring in his own way. Cuddy watched him as he made his way to the chairs across her desk and let out a breath she did not know she was holding when he came to a stop in front of one of the. Her relief was short lived, however, when she watched him as he made his way around her desk and came to a halt next to her, leaning against her desk and facing her.

"What do you want, House?" she asked him in her most bossy voice, but she knew she failed when it came out as a mere whisper.

"I think the better question, Dr Cuddy, is what do you want?" House asked just as softly in return and Cuddy felt another shiver race up her spine, and she felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

House noted the way her pupils dilated and the way her chest rose and fell as her breath rate increased and became more and more erratic. From where he stood, he had an unobstructed view of her cleavage, and the sexy, white, lace bra that held the twins in place. For the first time in his life, he was grateful for the unforgiving heat wave that had settled in New Jersey, because it meant his boss would be wearing clothes that were more appealing to his eye. He felt the blood rush from other parts of his body directly to his groin and he stifled the hiss that wanted to escape his lips when he felt the crotch of his jeans tighten. There was no doubt in his mind that she wanted him, and he had to admit he wanted her too. It had been a long five months since he had shared a bed with a woman, simply because there was no one he wanted to sleep with except for Cuddy, and he was willing to wait for her, however long she took.

"House, I have work to do, so unless your patient is dying, I suggest you leave my office and allow me to do my job," she informed him coolly.

He kept his ground and Cuddy watched as his smirk changed to a tiny yet genuine smile before he started speaking, "I think the twins are happy to see me."

Without even thinking about it, Cuddy dropped her head and looked at her chest and sure enough, the twins were erect and showing through the soft material of her crisp white shirt.

"Please House, do not flatter yourself. It is simply a reaction to the low temperature that I set my air conditioner to, seeing, as there is a heat wave in Princeton and I actually would like to keep cool as I go about doing my job," she finished as she stood up to get a file from the cabinet in the corner of her office.

Before she could even take the first step, House caught her tiny wrist in his larger hand and spun her to face him, while his unoccupied hand settled on her hip, pulling her closer into him. Cuddy's breath hitched in her throat and she let out a soft moan at the feel of her body pressed flush to his.

"Prove it," he whispered to her, his eyes dark with desire and his voice laced with passion.

Cuddy found that she could not think, let alone string a sentence together. The feeling of his thumb drawing mindless patterns on her hips were driving her insane with desire and she found that all she wanted to do was strip him of his clothes and make love to him, feel him in her then and there. She placed one of her hands on his chest, feeling his well-defined pectoral muscles, while the other banded around the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers and she sensually melded her lips to his. House was caught so off guard by her actions that all he could do was kiss her back in response. The kiss changed from slow and sensual to rough and wild in a matter of seconds and Cuddy found that no matter how hard she tried she simply could not get enough of him. The feel of her tongue sliding against his aroused House as he had not been in a while and he allowed a low guttural moan escape the back of his throat.

Without disengaging her mouth from his, Cuddy took a few steps back until her back came into contact with the wall and she pulled House infinitely closer to her. House was so caught up in kissing her that he simply followed her lead until he felt her back gently hit the wall. The hand that had grasped her wrist had now let go of it and was settled on her upper back pulling her to him, while the other had made its way under her shirt and was skimming the warm skin of the underside of her breast. He tore his mouth away from hers for a second to heave in a deep breath, and he felt Cuddy latch her mouth to the hollow in his throat. He did not think he could get any harder, but the actions Cuddy was performing on his over-sensitive skin made his reconsider his thought. He could feel the strain in his groin and he knew he had to relieve the sweet ache soon or he was going to burst.

He felt Cuddy still her movement in his arms and he took the moment to grind his hips with hers, knowing she would feel just how aroused he was – compliments of her. The beast in House's chest roared once again as he listened to the seductive moans that escaped her beautiful red painted lips. Instinctively Cuddy's hand drew a path to the waistband of his jeans, the button and zipper proving to be no trouble for her skillful fingers. She inserted her petite hand into his boxers, House hissed, and his eyes rolled back at the feel of her hand cupping him gently. House on his part, didn't bother to be kind to her clothing, he pulled the two sides of her shirt apart, causing the buttons to pop and fly in all directions, and smiled when he noted she was wearing a bra that had the clasp in the front. He attached his mouth to her clavicle and traced a path with his mouth to her sternum and down to the valley of her perfectly rounded breasts. He undid the clasp of her bra with practiced ease and watched as the soft mounds sprang free.

He did not need any encouragement from Cuddy, as he diverted his hands from her waist to her full, pert, perfectly sculpted breasts. House slowly kissed the creamy flesh of her chest, making sure not to touch her erect nipple at any cost, and causing her to beg him to touch her. He cupped her left breast with his right hand and massaged it gently, kneading the flesh until he was satisfied. Cuddy, however, did not approve of his behavior and as was their unspoken agreement, decided the payback was indeed a bitch. Smiling wryly to herself, Cuddy ran her index finger along the bottom length of his engorged shaft and she felt the shudder that coursed though his turgid flesh, from her actions.

Cuddy banded her small hand around his member and squeezed gently, feeling him throbbing in her grip. She stroked him lightly enough for him to feel her hand on him, but not enough pressure for his liking. He slowly closed his hand around hers and applied more pressure as she pumped his now fully erect penis, his gaze locked on hers. After a few strokes Cuddy slowed her actions and when she swiped her thumb over the tip of his penis, feeling his pre come on her hand. House ground his pelvis into hers again and this time he felt the effects of his actions when Cuddy squeezed him harder, her strokes becomes faster and more pressurized.

The sudden realization hit him all too soon, and he found that he did not like it one bit. As much as he was enjoying this, he knew he had to put a stop to it. He wanted her to feel what it was to want something so desperately but she just could not have it, not matter what – or well that was the excuse he used to justify his actions. He had to think of something and he had to think of it really fast, because at the rate she was going, he was going to explode in her hands. Making a split second decision, House melded his mouth to her left breast, suckling sultrily on her tightened, erect nipples. It was enough to get her to release her hold on his member slightly. He laved his tongue over her breasts as he completely loosened her hold on his still painfully erect penis, and brought her hands to his chest and face. It took four attempts to keep her hands from wandering back down to his groin.

When he was sure she would not try again, House tore his mouth from her chest and fused it to hers, kissing her deeply. Cuddy lost all sense of thought and direction, the only thing running through her mind was she never wanted to stop kissing this man, no matter what.

They were brought out of their heated cocoon, though, when they heard Wilson knocking on her doors and shouting through it, asking Cuddy if she was okay and that the board meeting was about to start. When House finally gained the strength to stop kissing her, he slowly pried his mouth away from her mouth, but rested his forehead on hers for a few minutes. An entire conversation was shared in that one action, this was not just some random act, and this was something they both wanted, something that meant a lot to him. That was when House realized he was right in stopping their actions, he did not want to share their second 'first time' doing it in her office. And when he finally relieved himself of his sexual tension, he wanted it to be while he was sheathed in her warm walls, and not while she was giving him a damn hand job.

With this thought in his mind, House rapidly pulled himself away from her and tidied himself up, before making his way to the exit of her office. He waited until she had refastened her bra clasp, drew on a new shirt and tried to straighten out her mussed hair before he roughly opened the door and stepped out of her office. If he was surprised to see Wilson still standing in their boss's outer office, he gave no indication of it.

"I would watch out for her if I were you, she's in heat," House informed Wilson as he limped toward the elevators and then to the safe confines of his office, leaving Wilson to watch his friend's retreating form.

Cuddy had just barely managed to reclaim her seat when Wilson walked in, a frown covering his forehead.

The words escaped his mouth before his brain could filter them, "are you and House having quickies in your office?"

Her head shot up and she glared at her oncologist.

"As I told you before, House and I are just friends, and even if we were doing… that, I can guarantee you that it is none of your business, James," she finished softly, indicating that this conversation was over and there was no space for any more.

While on the outside she appeared to be calm and in control, Cuddy knew that was not how she felt on the inside. She wanted House and now that she knew he wanted her just as much, there was no stopping her from getting him, everything else be damned, Lucas too…

She already had a plan in mind...

* * *

Thanks for reading guys and please leave a review telling me if it was good or not, and whether I should continue or not. I think there's just one more chapter left, though.

Well enjoy the weekend and till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

**A/N:** here is the next instalment. Hope you guys like it. All mistakes belong to me, since this has not been beta-ed.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Another stressful month passed and though House and Cuddy denied that there was any tension between them, his minions, as well as his best friend were willing to bet that they were both lying. Sure, there had not been the usual outburst in the clinic, or House yelling into the foyer from the second floor landing, or even Cuddy threatening to fire him if he didn't get his clinic hours filled in, but those who worked with them closely knew that there was definitely something brewing between the pair. House's three lackeys had even resorted to drawing straws to see which one of them were going to ask him just what the hell his issue was, but his mood had taken a downturn in the last two weeks that even Thirteen, who usually was one to question House, decided that it was a bad idea.

The group of doctors were still huddled around the glass table in the conference room adjoining House's office, at the end of a long and dreary Thursday when Cuddy strode into House's office. They had correctly diagnosed their patient, with help from Chase and Cameron, and were currently discussing how stupid they were to ignore the simple symptoms that were staring them right in the face. They were momentarily disturbed from their discussion when Wilson had come in to greet them goodnight and have a word with House.

Wilson made his way over to House's desk and plopped himself into a chair across House, watching his friend's face for any sign that something was bothering him. He knew House would not tell him even though Wilson had made it more than clear that he was available if House felt the need to talk to anyone. House paid no attention to his friend and continued throwing his red and grey thinky ball into the air and catching it before it hit his desk. He knew why Wilson had come here, and he knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, but there was absolutely no way he was going to tell him what was going on with himself and Cuddy. He didn't even know what was going on with them.

"I'm about to head out; you want to go for a drink later on?" Wilson asked after he noticed House was not going to start a conversation.

"Only if you're paying," he replied, causing the younger doctor to smile in reply. He expected House to say that.

"Our usual bar then?" Wilson raised an eyebrow and House nodded in agreement.

Before either of them could say another word the glass door to House's office was pushed open and Cuddy walked in with a stack of files and papers in her hand. House's gaze unconsciously roamed her body and Cuddy felt it though it was not his eyes but his hands tenderly caressing every inch of her skin. Damn, she had to get her freaking hormones under control. She took in a deep breath, placed the stack of files on his already cluttered desk and then began to talk, keeping her gaze locked on his.

"I need you to go through these files and sign off on all the clinic patients you treated this month," she instructed him. "Dr Wyatt will be checking on them tomorrow afternoon before he leaves, and you need to spend at least three hours in the clinic tomorrow actually treating patients and not playing on your Gameboy, or PSP or whatever it is that holds your nine year old attention span these days," she continued without a pause. "And House, do not let me hear that Dr Wyatt had to come running to look for you, so help me…" but she was cut off by Wilson.

"Why would Dr Wyatt come looking for House, where will you be?" he asked even though he knew it was none of his business.

"I took a personal day, but I'll be back on Monday morning" she informed him, not offering any other explanation, but Wilson was Wilson and he was not going to stop until he knew what she was up to. A quick glance in House's direction alerted him that House was just as surprised at this news as he was.

"Where are you headed to?" Wilson asked and Cuddy merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's personal," was all she offered and then turned to leave House's office, her hips swaying more than was necessary, but not before she locked her steel blue gaze on House's cobalt ones pointedly as though she was sending him a message.

"Where do you think she's going?" Wilson thought out load enough for House to hear, but he merely shrugged. He had been avoiding her since their last encounter in her office almost a month ago, knowing that if he had to start something with her he would not be able to stop himself from going all the way, and there was no way he was going to allow it to happen at the hospital.

"You still up for a beer?" House asked casually, knowing that if Wilson caught on to the pointed look Cuddy had given him Wilson would not stop bothering him.

= x = x = x

Two hours and three beers later House found himself standing on Cuddy's porch, unsure of whether to knock and wait for her to answer or to simply use her hidden key she normally left under the pot plant. He was still debating the question in his mind when she opened the door, not surprised to see him standing there. If he was thrown by what she was wearing, House did not show it, he merely pushed his cane in her direction, causing her to move and entered her home, without her actually inviting him in. He was also surprised to see Rachel still awake at such a late hour, but then concluded that if Cuddy was to stay at home the next day it would make sense to spend as much time as she could with her eight month old daughter.

"The spawn is still awake," he said by way of greeting and Cuddy smiled in spite of herself. She hated when he called Rachel that, but today it seemed less…hurtful.

"Yeah, she was up when I got home and well, Lucas is way better at dealing with putting her down," she said softly, not sure how he would take the news that Lucas spent nights at her place.

"Where is the wanna be daddy anyway?" House asked after not seeing the PI in the house.

"He's working." She didn't offer him anything else. House looked around her living room once again was saw Rachel looking at him in wonder. A few minutes later she awarded him a toothy grin and a squeal of delight as she tried to reach out and touch him from where she was seated on the plush carpet. House held out his hand far enough so she could touch him and she jumped up and down in excitement when she did, and House found himself smiling at the kid sitting in front of him.

"So, where you headed to?" he asked Cuddy, his voice hiding the trace of concern he felt at her leaving him, even for the weekend.

"Michigan." House's head snapped up as fast as his muscles would allow and he looked at her, the confusion apparent on his face.

"That's a long way, away," he noted out aloud and Cuddy laughed softly.

"It's a two and a half hour flight, House," she shook her head at his response; there were times when he really baffled her.

"When are you leaving?"

"Our flight leaves at eleven thirty tomorrow morning," she informed him, and for a split second House thought she was referring to the two of them, but Rachel chose that moment to seek attention from her mother and House knew then that Cuddy was not in fact talking about him, but about Lucas and her daughter.

Seeing the disappointed expression on House's face, the next words tumbled out of Cuddy's mouth before she could stop or even filter them, "Lucas will not be joining us, he's working the entire weekend," and she saw House's face lighten up slightly as he heard the news. Well… now that, that was taken care of, Cuddy had only one more piece of information to share with House that would guarantee him coming to Michigan with her.

"I just wish I Rachel's babysitter could come with me, it would have been easier if I had a helping hand," she sighed tiredly and waited until she saw the cogs in House's brain starting to turn and then his eyes lit up as he suddenly got an idea…

"Why did you decide to go to Michigan now?" he questioned her gently.

"A friend has been begging me to come and I just never got the chance. Now that he's getting married though, he thought I should meet his soon to be wife," she answered him truthfully.

= x = x = x =

House was dressed and waiting at the check in counter when Cuddy arrived with Rachel in one arm and trying to push the luggage trolley with the other. The little girl was so excited to see House, she started bouncing up and down in Cuddy's grasp almost causing her mother to drop her, though House was next to her in a second and pulled her child from Cuddy's weakening hold.

"House, what are you doing here?" she asked him when she finished readjusting her clothes.

"Thought I'd take a weekend off, seeing as I don't have a life to save, or clinic duty and Thirteen said she'll check all my paperwork," he told his boss as he eyed her body appreciatively once again. "You looked like you needed some help too with the Devil Spawn and her stuff, and I'm talking to you Rachel," he turned to the little girl in his arms and Rachel offered him another toothy grin as she rubbed her hands over the scruff on his cheek.

A little over ten minutes later they were boarded and already seated. Cuddy had to admit that while it took a knock to book two first class tickets for herself and Rachel having the privacy and space was certainly worth it. She peered through the curtain and saw House seated in the economy section being squashed by two overweight men on each side of him, and she almost felt guilty enough to call him to come and take Rachel's seat – it was not like Rachel was going to be using it – almost…

Cuddy thought would be able to get at least an hour's worth of sleep, seeing that Rachel was fine playing on the seat next to her, but just as she settled down Rachel began to fuss and whimper. Soon enough her shrill shrieks were heard in the back and there was nothing Cuddy could do to calm her down – and she had even forgotten to bring a low sedative if Rachel became crabby. There was mumbling and murmuring and suddenly Cuddy felt herself being pushed over onto the unoccupied seat and watched as House settled himself down beside her. Rachel stopped crying at the sight of him and Cuddy was relieved that her daughter had finally stopped tearing.

"You do realise that some of us were planning on sleeping the entire two hours of this flight, furball?" he asked Rachel not so kindly but she simply smiled at him toothily, and said something in baby language that she thought he could understand.

The baby reached out both her hands in his direction and leaned forward, alerting Cuddy that she wanted to sit with House, but House made no move to take her. He changed his mind three seconds later when he saw her lower lip had begun to tremble and her eyes filled up with tears. As soon as she was in his arms, Rachel buried her face in his neck, settled her body against his and banded her arms around his neck. A few minutes later she was breathing deeply and fast asleep. Cuddy looked on at her daughter, astonished at her behaviour – she hadn't bonded with Lucas this easily and here she was, her face burrowed in House's neck and her body pressed into his.

"Is there something funny going on that I should know about?" House asked Cuddy when he saw the smiling expression on her face.

Cuddy simply shook her head at his question and settled back down in her seat, ready to take advantage of the peace and quiet now that her hyper active seven month old daughter was fast asleep in House's arms. She should have known that it would not have lasted, as not even fifteen minutes later she was jolted awake by House who seemed to be getting bored now that he was restricted in his movement since he was holding onto Rachel. He bothered her with a few insane questions and after a while he saw that Cuddy was growing bored of him. Seeing her interest in his dwindle House decided to take matters into his own hands, and a plan rapidly formed in his ever busy mind of just how he could keep her attention focused on him.

He readjusted his seat to the level Cuddy's was, placed Rachel on the seat between him and the window and spread the blanket that Cuddy had draped over herself over the both of them. He knew Cuddy was watching him, and while she did not ask what he was up to, he knew she wanted to know all the same. He left her to think about it for a while as he pretended to fall asleep, not even glancing in her direction. House made his move when she closed her eyes, thinking he was already asleep.

She felt him snake his hand, torturously slow over her lower abdomen, under her crisp blue shirt, his fingers leaving her bare skin tingling in its wake. She kept her eyes closed savouring the feel of his hands on her skin; it had been too long since their last encounter and Cuddy found that even if she wanted to, she simply could not stop him. House lazily drew patterns with him thumb on her hip bone, grazing the soft skin of her sides as well, making her squirm with silent giggles. Seeing no protesting reaction from her, House then held onto her waist with one hand and turned her body slightly to face his, his gaze watching her face for any reaction.

With agonisingly slow movements, House lifted himself up from his semi-seated position and draped his larger, longer body over her smaller, petite one, all the while making sure Rachel was still asleep and that the blanket was still covering both himself and Cuddy. Cuddy let out a soft moan as she felt him lower his body onto hers, and she felt the bulge in his pants fit snugly in between her thighs. She could not hold herself any longer and she pulled his face to hers, engaging him in a deep, passionate kiss. House didn't waste time either, allowing his tongue to duel with hers as he plundered her mouth as though it was a new found treasure trove. He knew there was no better feeling that kissing Lisa Cuddy and well if he got to do it at thirty-five thousand feet in the air, well all the better for him then,

House felt her move under him and as a result he felt himself grow harder. Cuddy kept moving her pelvis in circular motions, causing the crotch of her jeans to rub over House's length and she felt the tension in him grow as his kisses got more violently passionate. When he could take it no more, House placed both hands on her hips and stopped her movements, but his did not remove his hands from her body, instead he allowed his fingers to trail up the front of her chest until he felt the mounds of her perfect breasts. Without waiting for her approval, House grazed his thumb over the swollen bud, causing her breath to hitch.

He kept one hand on her breast and ran the other down the length of her abdomen, until he came to the waistband of her pants. He faltered for a moment, knowing that if they got caught there would be a hefty price to pay… But then again he was House and House never abided by the rules, not when it came to one Lisa Cuddy.

The button of her pants didn't prove to be an obstacle and House ran two fingers over her slit, before bringing them back up on either side of her channel. She was hot, and from what he felt, she was more than ready for him. He teased her for a few more minutes with his fingers before finally plunging two into her waiting channel. Cuddy arched up as much as his body would allow her to, and he swallowed her guttural moan with a kiss so passionate, Cuddy could barely think straight. House kept massaging her erect nipples and sensitive breasts with one hand while he tried to keep her on edge with the other.

"Cuddy," he whispered but she could not respond, her brain was too busy processing his assault on her senses.

"Cuddy, look at me," it was not an order but Cuddy obeyed him nonetheless and as soon as she opened her eyes, his azure blue orbs pinned her slate grey ones.

He could feel the thighs starting to tremble and they both knew she was close to getting off. House pinched her clit and Cuddy's head fell back in ecstasy, but he knew that was not her point of no return because her muscles were still trembling under the tender touch of his fingers.

"Just one more push, House," she said and House was almost about to give it to her.

"Attention all passengers, we are about to land and we would appreciate it if you could all return to your seats and put them in the upright position…" the air hostess started and Cuddy wanted to scream. She had been so damn close to getting off…

House rolled himself off her, but not before whispering a parting shot to her, "if you're a good girl Cuddy, there's a lot more where that came from," he wiggled his eyebrows, and then readjusted his clothes before picking Rachel up and cradling her in his arms keeping her safe until the aircraft had landed and they came to a complete stop.

* * *

There's one more chapter to go. This was actually supposed to be the last one but it was too long so I divided them. It had been planned and written out, all it needs is to be typed, which should be done by next week sometime. Please let me know if you want more or if I should just end it here.

Leave a review please… Pretty please??


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter guys… I was just really busy. I know this was supposed to be a light hearted fic, but you seriously can't have two people like House and Cuddy and not have some drama and angst right?? Anyway read and enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. A few minor adjustments...

* * *

Chapter V

They reached the hotel an hour later and Cuddy had already checked them into their hotel suite. House dumped his knapsack on the floor while Cuddy tipped the bell boy as he placed her bags neatly in one corner of the fair sized room. House then bounced onto the bed like a ten year old, though he was mindful of his leg causing Cuddy to shoot him an annoyed look. She smiled at the sight of the king sized bed, and wondered what was running through the blue eyed man's eyes as he felt the sheets beneath him.

"It's to test whether it'll hold while you and I ravish each other tonight," House told her with a risqué smile gracing his lips.

Cuddy nodded and went to the bathroom to freshen up ready to start what they hadn't finished on board their flight, but when she returned from the bathroom she found both House and Rachel fast asleep on the bed with the little girl gripping his T-shirt in her small fist. She knew House needed the rest and so she settled down beside them and concentrated on her breathing as she too slowly entered dreamland. Cuddy's alarm clock shattered the peaceful silence that had enveloped the room three hours later and Cuddy was the first to wake up. She switched off the offending item and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower before she headed out for her dinner date with her friend and his fiancée. She emerged twenty minutes later, her hair dripping wet and her body still damp with beads of water trailing down from her hair.

House bounced Rachel on his good thigh and watched amusedly as Cuddy scurried about the room, clad in nothing but a terrycloth bath sheet that was wrapped securely around her tiny frame, trying to get ready for her dinner date with her long time friend and his new fiancé. The Diagnostician had woken up almost half an hour ago; to the sound of water running in the bathroom and Rachel gurgling contentedly as she sat on the bed next to him, watching him eagerly. As soon as the kid had seen him open his eyes, she had crawled up to him and placed her head on his chest, happy to just be near him. House's arm automatically snaked around her body, pulling her closer to him as they both lay quietly on the bed. He would never admit it, but there was something comforting about having the little nipper around.

Cuddy was bent over the dressing table rummaging for something in her make up bag, unaware that House had now placed Rachel in the play pen she had asked for at the reception desk when they had checked into the hotel earlier that day, and he had quietly walked over to where she stood. When she had finally found what she wanted, she straightened out and felt her back come into contact with something. She tensed slightly, not sure what was going on, but relaxed a few seconds later when she felt him graze the lobe of her ear with his tongue as his hands wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her petite body closer to his. Cuddy immediately felt her body react to his touch, hating that even though she tried with all her might not to show him just how affected she was by his presence, her body always just seemed to betray her.

He watched as beads of water fell from her dark hair, onto the pale skin of her neck and trailed its way down her throat and in between the valley of her breasts, and House wished he could follow the trail. Still standing behind her with one arm possessively wrapped around her waist, House removed his other hand from her waist and pushed her hair away from her skin and a few minutes later latched his mouth to her sinfully alluring skin. House kissed the column of her neck, as he allowed one hand to snake through her wet hair while the other pulled her body into his, completely closing the small distance between them. House reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her body, and with a swift motion spun her around so that she was now facing him.

Gripping her towel covered body, House crushed her chest to his and melded his mouth to hers in a heart pounding, breath stealing, earth shattering kiss. Lips and teeth clashed and tongues duelled as their mouths made love, neither of them willing to submit to the other. Cuddy unconsciously took a few steps back and House followed, not daring to break the contact they had, until she felt her calves touch the side of the mattress. House loathingly tore his mouth from hers and with the most innocent look he could muster, pulled the white bath sheet loose from her body, and pushed her with just enough force so that she fell ungracefully onto the bed. The sight of her wet hair fanned out on the bed and the tops of her creamy breasts peeking out from under the towel aroused House and he felt the blood rushing down to his groin causing his jeans to tighten against his sensitive flesh.

She tried to glare at him but all her effort went in vain when she felt the weight of his warm, solid body draped over hers and a loud, satisfied moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. Cuddy bit on her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning any more as she felt House adjust himself atop her and finally settled down, feeling him between her thighs. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Cuddy allowed her hands to snake around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers and engaging him in a passionate kiss that rendered him incapable of thinking straight. One hand then sneaked under his T-shirt and Cuddy felt the taut muscles of his abdomen as she trailed her fingers lightly over his blazing skin, the other remained around his neck, keeping his mouth firmly attached to hers.

When House could no longer stand it, he pulled the ends of Cuddy's towel apart, revealing her perfectly toned body to him. The cool air of the room descended on her warm body and Cuddy felt her nipples tighten as s result of the difference in temperature. House smiled when he saw this, and he reached out to cup her mound, careful to keep his thumb away from the turgid, aroused nipple.

"House," her voice was gravelly and lustful and House felt his desire for her increase tenfold, but he was determined to draw this out for as long as he could.

He trailed his fingers over her body, from the top of her shoulders down to her hands, and every one of her fingers, he then traced a pathway from her clavicle to her underarms and down her sides, all the way down her thighs and past her knees, making sure he tickled the back of her knees. The return journey proved to be more of a challenge for both of them as his fingers grazed the insides of her thighs and the outside of her femininity, over her abdomen and came to a stop at her perfectly sculpted breasts. House wondered just how the hell he had managed to stay away from her for the last twenty odd years of his life… but there was no reason for him to still maintain the distance now.

Without any warning, House kissed the top of her breast and sucked on her very erect nipple, causing Cuddy to arch into him and a guttural moan to escape her lips. House suckled on one breast while he palmed the other, running his thumb over her the sensitive flesh, arousing her more than Cuddy thought was possible. Not wanting its twin to feel left out, House turned his attention to the other breast and repeated the action, making sure that he kept Cuddy on the edge as he did so. They were both so caught up in each other; neither of them heard Cuddy's phone ringing until the vibrating piece of technology fell into the floor with a clatter. Not even bothering to see who was calling House retrieved the noise emitting phone, pushed the answer key and let out an irritated "What?" into the receiver.

With House's mind now slightly distracted from his actions, Cuddy took it as her opportunity for payback – in kind. Using the strength and muscle she had built up in her yoga classes, Cuddy managed to flip them around, with her now pinning him to the bed. She lifted his T-shirt and kissed his chest, trailing a wet path down his abdomen and to his hips. She further distracted him by placing feather light kisses on his hip bones, and allowed her skilful fingers to graze over the top of his jeans. House's breath hitched at her action, though he made no move to stop her, trying to focus his attention on the conversation he was trying to have over the phone with Wilson.

"Cuddy must've picked up my phone when she left in a hurry last night," House tried to cover up his action of answering Cuddy's phone, hoping that his best friend would believe him.

The sound of his zipper being lowered alerted him to Cuddy's actions, but unfortunately for him, his reaction to her action was too slow. Before he could even stretch out his arm to stop her, Cuddy's petite fist was curled around his throbbing flesh, stroking him lightly through his boxers. Seeing that his attention was still not focused entirely on her, Cuddy pulled down his boxers painstakingly slow until his erection sprang free, and House hissed at he felt her cool hand on his burning flesh. She ran a manicured nail up the underside of his length and smiled as she watched him shudder at her action. A few minutes later she was straddling him, with his painfully hard member rubbing against her soft, moist folds sending shivers running up both their spines. God, they were both so close to getting what they wanted for years and yet they were so far.

All she needed to do was reposition herself and he would be buried inside of her, satisfying her every want and need.

He didn't bother telling his friend goodbye as he closed the phone and tossed it onto the bedside table. Cuddy's hand was still fisted around his member and House could not for the life of him even string a sentence together to ask her to let him go just for a minute so that he could get his breath back. They were disturbed for the second time that day when Cuddy's phone began to ring again, this time it being her friend to ask whether she was still planning on attending the dinner as she was already an hour and a half late – thanks to House's very pleasant, very welcome and certainly very erotic diversion. With a disappointed groan House disentangled himself from his boss's possessive grasp and walked to the bathroom to freshen up, and possibly rid himself of the very prominent erection he was sporting thanks to the 'She Devil' herself.

When he emerged ten minutes later, Cuddy was surprised to see him dressed and ready to go, and she could not stop the words of invitation that flowed out of her mouth without her approval. If House was surprised at the invitation, he did not show it, and well he was sure spending a few hours with her friends would not be as bad as spending it in the company of a drunk or alone in a bar in a city he barely knew anymore. Cuddy dressed Rachel appropriately for the weather and in no time they were off to dinner.

The drive to the restaurant was a silent one, each of them wondering just how Cuddy's friends would react to House being there. She had told them about Lucas and how happy she was with him, and that they had planned to spend the rest of their lives together. She had told them how good he was with Rachel, and that was the most important thing for her, someone playing the permanent role of 'daddy' in her daughter's life. Before they knew it the cab came to a stop outside the restaurant. Cuddy was the first to get out, followed by Rachel, who she took from House's grasp, but the little girl started whimpering as soon as she could not see the diagnostician.

Tom spotted Cuddy as soon as the trio entered the eating house and he waved them over to where he and his fiancée were seated. Cuddy waited for House to catch up with her before she slowly made her way toward her friend, Rachel looking behind her every few minutes to make sure House was indeed following them. Tom introduced Cuddy to his fiancée Emily, and waited for Cuddy to do the same for House, but House it seemed was not interested in getting to know either of the other people at the table.

"Lucas is not as friendly as you said he was," Emily thought out loudly, causing House's head to shoot up and Cuddy to drop her gaze from him. "He is quite the looker though," Emily continued when no one said anything. House kept gaze fixed on the woman sitting beside him, unsure of how to react to the statement that was just made. House had not expected Cuddy to tell everyone about Lucas, but apparently she had other ideas and she clearly was not keeping her relationship with the PI under wraps from everyone else. House felt the pang in his chest at this realisation though he kept his face devoid of all emotion, hoping she would not pick up on it. Cuddy was the first to recover and steered the conversation away from the topic of Lucas and to one where they all could contribute.

Rachel started squirming in Cuddy's grasp and turned to House wanting him to take her from her mother, and House didn't hesitate for a second before reaching out to take the little girl from her mother. Once she was settled in House's lap Rachel quieted down and laid her head on his chest, lightly rubbing her hand against his chest. House, in turn pulled funny faces at the child, making her giggle in response. The sight of House bonding with her daughter stirred something deep inside of her and she wanted to stop time and capture this moment forever. She was brought out of her thoughts, though, when Emily started talking again.

"Where is the one carat rock you gave her?" she blonde woman asked House and the blue eyed man looked up at her, not knowing how to respond to her question.

House looked up at Cuddy, his questioning gaze pinned on hers and then turned to answer Emily, "You're going to have to ask Cuddy where she put it."

A few minutes later he excused himself from the table and made his way out of the restaurant, with Rachel securely grasped in one hand and her diaper bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't see the need for him to be there anymore seeing as it was clear Cuddy had not so much as mentioned him to her friends. All this while she had been indulging in their trysts together, but never once, had she mentioned that Lucas had actually proposed to her and House felt betrayed by her. His mind ran at a hundred miles a minute, thinking of the different scenarios that could have panned out had she just informed him of her decision to actually settle down with the one guy he really didn't approve of – not for a woman like Lisa Cuddy.

When Cuddy returned to their hotel room two hours later, she was sure House was going to let her have it and so she braced herself before she pushed in the key card to unlock the door and entered the room. She was surprised to find the lights off, though when she switched on the bedside lamp, she was surprised to see House fast asleep with her daughter snuggled against his chest and his one hand wrapped possessively around her tiny body. Not wanting to disturb them Cuddy quickly and quietly changed her clothes and got into bed, wrapping the blanket securely around her.

Saturday passed quickly, with Cuddy dragging House to the wedding with her, despite his protests but eventually succumbing when she used Rachel as an excuse. They sat together during the ceremony, and as soon as it was over House made a bee line for the bar, not waiting for Cuddy's friends to come up to talk to her. He didn't want a repeat of the previous day's conversation. He had even rethought his decision of coming to Michigan with her; he had thought it would bring them closer together, only it had, had the opposite effect. Well there was only one more day to go and then they would go their separate ways once they got back to Princeton. Cuddy would go back to her perfect life with her not so perfect boyfriend and live the American dream as she always wanted to do, and House would be left to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart. He placed the sleeping toddler in her crib, changed in a pair of track pants and jumped into bed, not waiting for Cuddy to even explain her actions.

* * *

Thanks for reading, if you actually got this far. Please leave a review on your way out.

There is one more chapter, which is already written and typed out, but I will only post it some time next week, depending on whether you want me to continue or not.

Till then…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Wow 2 chapters in a week. I hope this makes everyone happy. I was only going to post this next week but I found out I am not going to have any time, so I decided to treat you guys. This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Don't know what was going on with FF but there was a problem yesterday. So I'm reposting the last chapter...

* * *

Chapter VI

House woke up in the middle of the night to the feeling of something soft against his side, an arm draped across his waist and a leg tangled possessively with his. It took him a few minutes to remember that he was not in his apartment and instead was sharing a bed with his boss in a city far away from home. The events of the previous days rushed back to him and House felt the pang in his chest at causing her pain, even though he had not meant to hurt her. The weekend had started out well enough but the dinner with her friends was less than perfect and House had not known what to do when they had mistaken him for Lucas, the guy Cuddy was ready to marry, but had not told him. Still, they only had a few hours left of being alone in a city where no one knew who they were or what the relationship they shared was, and he decided to use that to his advantage. He unconsciously pressed a lingering kiss on the top of her head and curled his hands in her soft dark hair breathing in the scent that was uniquely Cuddy.

The action caused Cuddy to stir, but not enough to wake her and she merely tightened her grip on him. House smiled at the irony of the situation, they had both wanted this for so long and now when they finally did have it, they were not on speaking terms. He unconsciously ran his fingers up and down the length of her side that was not pressed into him, while his thoughts ran at a mile a minute. What he did not realise was Cuddy was slowly waking from the deep sleep she had fallen into a few hours ago, due to his hand gently caressing her sides. When she was finally fully awake, Cuddy was surprised to find that House's body was actually tangled with hers, with one arm curled around her upper back while the other ran up and down her side. She turned her head so that she could look at him, and she was for some reason, not surprised to see him wide awake and deep in thought.

A small movement of Cuddy's head alerted House that she was now awake and he turned to look at her. His heart clenched when he saw the trails running down her cheeks that her tears had left when she had cried earlier that night. The events of earlier that evening came rushing back to her, and Cuddy tried to untangle herself from House's grasp, she did not want him to feel as though she was using him for one thing only and if sharing a bed with him gave him that impression Cuddy did not want to spend a minute longer in it. She tried to extricate her leg from between his, but Cuddy found that she was trapped and House, it seemed, had no intention of letting her leg go. Cuddy was still trying to come up with a plan of how to loosen herself from his grasp when she felt his hand on hers, slowly pulling it up from where it was curled around his waist to his chest.

He pried her fingers open and laid the flat of her hand on his T-shirt clad chest, hoping she could feel his heart pounding beneath his ribcage. They stayed in that position for almost twenty minutes, each lost in their own thoughts about what this meant, when House finally broke the silence.

"Even though you might not believe it you are the only reason it still beats," he whispered and to Cuddy it meant everything, it was as good as him telling her that he loved her.

The words jolted Cuddy into action and she lifted her face until her mouth was above his and she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss and House reciprocated in kind, his mouth melding to hers. They parted a few minutes later due to the lack of oxygen, but Cuddy fused her mouth to his as soon as her lungs were oxygenated not giving House enough time to get his bearings back. An entire conversation passed in a simple kiss, there was no need for words as both of them understood what the other was trying to say. Cuddy was so caught up in the kiss she did not even realise House had changed their positions on the bed. She was now lying flat on his body, hers covering every inch of his, with his growing, hardening length pressing into her warm, moistening core.

His boxer clad, erect, penis allowed Cuddy to feel just how aroused he was at that moment and she smiled against his lips. She ground her hips into his and a soft groan escaped the back of his throat. House ran his hands down the length of her T-shirt clad back and over her bottom and he was shocked to find the smooth, perfect globes of her ass uncovered as his hands came into contact with the warm alabaster skin. He ran his fingers along the crease of her thighs until it met her core and House felt the moisture as his finger made contact with the warm flesh. With a smooth motion, House pulled off her T-shirt, disengaging his mouth from hers so that he could pull it over her head, and dropped it on the floor before latching onto her naked breast. There was no better feeling in the world to House than suckling on Cuddy's twins and House was not going to give up the chance, not when he was unsure if he was going to experience it again.

Knowing that she was now fully naked while he was not, Cuddy motioned for him to lift his hips slightly so that she could pull his boxers off him, and House did so without any protest, allowing her to fling the material into the far side of the moonlit room. She lifted her body off his and grasped his throbbing member positioning it so that her warm folds would sheath it entirely. Cuddy had only managed to enclose his flesh a third of the way when she found she could not take in any more of him. Thinking it was merely a mental block, Cuddy attempted the action twice more and both times yielded the same result; she was not going to be able to feel him inside of her. With this thought running through her mind, Cuddy untangled herself from House's hold, picked up the T-shirt that was lying on the floor next to the bed, slid it over her head and walked to the bathroom as fast as she could, not wanting House to see the tears cascading down her cheeks at her failure to satisfy him in bed.

Five minutes later when Cuddy still did not emerge from the en-suite, House stood up from the bed and made his way over to the bathroom, not bothering with clothing. Besides he didn't think he would have been able to handle anything touching his aching dick that was still standing tall and proud. The door was slightly open when he finally reached there and he saw Cuddy sitting on the edge of the bath tub, her shoulders shaking and House didn't have to guess that she was indeed crying. He quietly padded to where she was seated and placed his hand on her still shaking shoulder, alerting her to his presence. What neither of them realised though was that his action was going to put them in a very precarious position. Cuddy turned to face him but instead of coming face to face with the blue eyed man, she came face to groin with him. It was then the same thought ran through both their minds though each of them had a very different reaction to the thought.

Cuddy curled her petite hand around his length and was about to take him into her mouth when she felt his finger under her chin and he lifted her face so she could meet his eyes.

"I pay a lot of money for that service," he told her with a pointed look and Cuddy understood, though she did not let go of him.

The diagnostician then uncurled her hand from around him and motioned for her to stand, which she did without question. Only then did he see the disappointment in her eyes and his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. There was no need for her to feel the way she did, they would still make love and it would be fantastic, of that he was certain, all he needed to do was convince her. He pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head, before he cupped her cheeks, wiped away the tears and pulled her into a loving kiss. Cuddy was the first to break away, still not ready to meet his gaze, unless he forced her to do so.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest, but House heard her anyway.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Cuddy," he assured her, "I think it's because we're too stressed about doing this. We should just go with it, not plan for it to be the best sex," he continued hoping she would listen to him, because there was no way that sex between them would be bad. Even at its worst the sex between them had been more than great so he just could not see the problem.

The sound of Rachel whimpering in her sleep broke the spell they were caught up in and House, with Cuddy's hand in his, walked over to the sleeping child's playpen and ran a soothing hand up and down her back for a few minutes, until he was sure the kid was fast asleep. He knew he was supposed to feel odd about the action, but it came naturally to him, and House had to admit that this was what he wanted – a wife and child to go home to. Spending the last two days in the rugrat's company had opened his eyes to what he had been denying himself for years and now that he had it, he didn't want to let it go, but he was also very familiar with the fact that you can't always get what you want.

He was brought out of his deep thought process when Cuddy placed a hand on his chest, lightly rubbing the right side. House turned his attention to the woman sitting beside him, placed his hand on her hip and pulled her body closer to his, embracing her as she crashed into him causing both of them to topple over onto the bed. House was the first to recover and rolled over so that Cuddy was pinned between him and the bed. He tardily ran his hands down her body, caressing her breasts through her T-shirt and kissing her neck as he went along and Cuddy could feel him easing the tension out of her muscles as he gently kneaded her body. Without warning, House effortlessly removed her T-shirt and once again admired her chest. He could not help that he was so aroused by simply looking at her perfect cleavage, and even his wilting penis was once again standing straight and proud.

"Ready to try round two?" House gently asked and Cuddy nodded her assent.

Cuddy felt as House adjusted himself on top of her and ran his fingers along her slit, which was already wet and waiting for his member, but the diagnostician took his time, making sure she was ready this time. She felt as he caressed her lips and lightly pinched her clit allowing the bundle of nerves to send the pleasure impulses directly to her brain. It took her a few minutes to regain her bearings and House used this time to position the head of his engorged penis at her entrance. Cuddy shuddered at the feel of his manhood against her femininity and her body instantly tensed up at the thought that it was going to reject him from entering her once again. Seeing the doubt and fear in her gaze, House fondly stroked his thumbs against her cheeks as he began to whisper to her.

"You need to relax, Cuddy, Forget about everything and everyone, the only things that matter at right now are you, I and this moment we're sharing. Think of how perfect this is going to be," he cooed softly and Cuddy felt everything around her dissolve into nothingness. There were only two people in her world and that was House and her.

Feeling her tension disappear and her resistance force crumbling, House pushed his aching length a third of the way into her waiting channel. He stopped when he felt a bit of resistance from her and looked up at her to see if she was still okay with this. The sight of her tears falling from her eyes was enough to make him want to stop but she made the decision for him.

"I need you, House," he was shocked at the honesty of her statement. It was not as though she just wanted him to satisfy her baser needs, she really needed him; he could feel it in every touch of hers.

House brushed away the tears with the pads of his thumb and waited for her to meet his gaze. When she finally did, House fused his mouth to hers, this time his tongue not duelling with hers, instead doing a dance with hers that it knew so well. House pushed himself further into her and he felt her warm folds over his throbbing dick. He was just about half way inside of her and despite himself, he smiled against her mouth – half way was certainly better than nothing. Another ten agonisingly painful minutes later House was fully sheathed within her and he loved the feeling of his dick being enclosed by her warm folds. Cuddy began to thrust immediately but House held her hips firmly, not allowing her to move at all. He waited for her to adjust to him, helping her a bit by grinding his hips into hers. She was ridiculously tight for someone who claimed to be extremely sexually active and he couldn't help but wonder just how the hell Lucas was satisfying her needs.

He began to move extremely slowly, just in case he hurt her, but Cuddy showed no sign of distress. House kept his movements slow and measured as he continued to plaster her neck and chest with kisses. A thin flim of sweat covered his body from all the effort it took for him not to ravage her like he always wanted to. There was no screaming, or shouting of each other's names, just the sounds of their quiet breathing

"House," he heard her whisper and he opened his eyes to see her grey slits focused on his blue ones. It was only his name, but he knew what she wanted. Cuddy wanted to feel him moving inside of her, she wanted to remember what it was like making love to him and House did not disappoint. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into her, before pulling out only a quarter of the way and sliding into her nine times. He didn't know why but he kept count of his thrusts, nine soft, and one hard and it seemed to be doing the trick. He felt her begin to tremble under his bulkier body and he knew she was close, and he wondered if he could hold out until after she came. Three more thrusts was all it took before he felt her clenching her muscles around him, milking his penis for all he was worth while he swallowed his name that fell so passionately from her lips. House felt as his seed spilled into her wondering if he would actually defy the odds and actually impregnate her.

When they had both finally got their breathing under control House tried to slip out of her, but Cuddy shook her head, indicating that she wanted to keep him inside of her. She was not ready to let go of him just yet and House found that he didn't want to pull out of her either. They fell asleep like that facing each other, Cuddy's face buried into his chest and House arms curled around her warm body and him still tightly enclosed in her heat. The blue eyed diagnostician was awoken for the second time that night when he felt Cuddy slowly thrusting her hips into his and his body automatically responded to hers, his flaccid member starting to harden at the feel of her warmth arousing him. The second time they made love was definitely better than the first time around, though this time it was full of emotion and promise and unresolved sexual tension. They spent the rest of the morning rediscovering each other and each other's bodies in the most intimate ways possible.

H O U S E M D

Cuddy woke up to the sounds of gurgling and soft whispers, and she cracked an eye open, only to see House fully dressed with a bathed and clothed Rachel lying on his chest as he spoke to the baby in hushed tones and he smiled as the sprog ran her hands up and down his cheeks liking the feel of his stubble against her tiny hands. She reached out to ruffle the little girl's hair and Rachel burrowed her face into House's shoulder, not wanting her mother to take her away from the man she had grown so attached to in the last three days.

"Good morning, sunshine," House greeted Cuddy and Rachel giggled loudly at the feel of his rumbling chest under her small body.

"Hi," she greeted in response looking at him shyly.

"Did she wake you?" Cuddy asked after a minute, knowing that House was a light sleeper and that any noise her daughter made would have woken the man.

Before he could give her an answer though Rachel clenched his T-shirt in one of her tiny hands while she whacked the other against his chest garnering both the adults' attention and what came out of her mouth next caught them both off guard.

"Da da," she said while looking directly at House, as though she knew he understood what she had just said. House smiled at her and Cuddy could feel the tears starting in the corners of her eyes.

Not wanting to get too emotional over it, House quickly stood up from the bed, with Rachel in one hand and a plate of French fries in the other and made his way over to play pen and deposited the baby into it and once again turned to face Cuddy. The sound of Cuddy's ringing phone disturbed the comfortable silence and House heard her voice as she greeted Lucas. He felt his insides turn to ice and he could not help the feeling that even after everything that transpired between them last night, Cuddy would not be leaving him anytime soon. He began to gather up all Rachel's stuff as well as his and stuffed them into their bags as he began to get ready to check out of their hotel room. When Cuddy finally hung up the phone on Lucas, House informed her it was almost time to check out and that she should get ready since he had arranged for one of the hotel drivers to drop them off at the airport.

The flight back to Princeton was uneventful and Cuddy was not sure if she was actually happy that House had behaved himself for the duration of it or disappointed that he had once again erected walls around his heart and kept her out, though he kept Rachel near him most of the time. After they had retrieved their bags from the carousel the pair made their way to the doors leading to outside of the terminal. House was the first to spot Lucas standing in the crowd and his immediate action was to hand the little girl back to her mother as soon as he could. He did not need to let the PI see him with Rachel. Not knowing what was going on, Rachel began to fuss and her mother watched as her daughter's bottom lip began to quiver, indicating that she was going to start crying soon. Before she could turn to House and ask him just what the hell was his problem, Lucas was at her side, pulling both Rachel and Cuddy into his embrace and House walked away without being questioned by the younger man or Cuddy.

Three days later Wilson, House and both House's old and new teams were gathered in his conference room talking about the upcoming gala that Cuddy had planned for the maternity ward. House was listening more than talking as he had his head tilted back leaning on the backrest of his chair and his eyes closed blocking out the glare of the sunlight. House felt her presence before he heard everyone in the room stop talking. He refrained from opening his eyes, not wanting her to see just how much her presence affected him. They hadn't spoken since their return from Michigan and House was not sure if he could take it if she rejected him for the second time.

"As you all already know, there will be a gala…" House heard her start off but drowned out her voice half way through her speech, already knowing that she wanted him to attend. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realise she had stopped talking until he heard the voice he didn't expect to hear for a long time. He slowly opened his eyes and focused on the scene in front of him – Cuddy was standing two feet away from him, in the dark grey pants suit he loved so much, with Lucas standing a few feet behind her holding Rachel in his arms. House turned his attention to the little girl and tried to hide the smile that automatically crept up to his lips.

"House will you be attending?" Cuddy asked him and House answered her with a gruff no.

Hearing the sound of his voice, Rachel squirmed in Lucas's grasp until she could see the source of the voice and began to jump up and down in excitement at finally having got to see him. She studied him for a long moment and then let out a delighted squeal.

"Da da," she called out and held her arms out motioning for the diagnostician to take her. House stood up from his chair just about to rescue Rachel from Lucas, when he saw the giant rock on Cuddy's ring finger and the pain came back to him in waves. He had to come to terms with the fact that Cuddy was not his anymore, and neither was she available to become his. He gathered up his stuff and walked over to the little girl, he ran a finger over her cheek and mumbled a soft sorry to her before walking out without another word, leaving everyone else confused at his behaviour. With his heart shattered in a million pieces House walked on, hoping that Cuddy would follow him with the sprog. If she knew him as well as she thought she did, she had to know he would be waiting for her and well if she didn't come after him, she had clearly made her choice. When fifteen minutes passed by and she still did not show up, House knew that she had actually made her choice and that he was clearly not it.

Their unfinished business was clearly finished.

* * *

So that's it. Hope you guys liked it. Also if the smut scene was not well done, I'm sorry it's just that I don't usually do them, so it was kind of a mission for me to do it. Anyway read and review… you know you want to and have a great weekend guys


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay I know I marked this story as complete, but as I was reading through it the other day, I realised that it didn't really have to be over. There was a part that suggested it could be continued. Also the spoilers that have been circulating have also inspired me, so I present a new chapter to you guys. Hope you like it. Has not been beta read yet so all mistakes belong to me. I wanted to get it to you guys as soon as I could.

* * *

Four months later

It was an argument that his lackeys had chosen to stay out of and Wilson had cleverly decided to ignore feigning that he had an urgent consult. They had been at it for almost two weeks, and House's minions were quick to notice it was always Cuddy who came looking for the cane wielding diagnostician and while they wanted to know exactly what was going on between House and Cuddy, none of them had the courage to actually ask the diagnostician outright, and well no one wanted to be fired so asking Cuddy was out of the question. Even Wilson knew better than to get involved this time. The quartet heard their boss' voices rise with every word that was spoken, but when they looked into the dean's office they were met with closed blinds. Well it was not a conversation for the public to see or hear for that matter.

"You had no right to allow the best friend to make the decision, it's not his kid," Cuddy scolded House.

"So you would rather I let the idiot of a boyfriend who, I might add, knows nothing about the kid, make the choice?" he questioned her in response.

If there was one thing that pissed him off, it was Cuddy's bad habit of questioning his judgement even though he turned out to be right almost ninety-nine percent of the time. It was a waste of his time as well as hers, but most importantly it was a waste of the patients' time, simply because Cuddy would not give in without a fight, and House noticed it had been occurring with increasing frequency, though he didn't understand why.

"The boyfriend is the kid's dad, or have you forgotten that little fact and lives with the kid and his mom, so he would know what is best for them," Cuddy replied, her tone biting and hurtful. "Just because two people have been best friends for the last two decades does not mean he knows what is best for her or her child…" Cuddy continued, not giving House a chance to say anything and that was when it hit him… it was not the patient she was talking about.

"The boyfriend is in it for the sex and the woman is so starved of human contact that she's settling for second best with the douche bag. God she wouldn't know love if it walked up to her and introduced its fucking self to her," he yelled back at her, taking a few steps closer to her. She took a step back, which she realised a few seconds too late, was a mistake on her part as her back came into contact with the cool wall of her office. And that was when she realised neither of them were talking about the patient anymore.

It took a few seconds for her mind to wrap itself around the words and for her brain to process it before she gave him a scathing reply, "yeah well at least he knows what he wants from her."

It was her last statement that propelled him into action and before he even had a chance to rethink his actions, his one hand had snaked to her hip and he pressed his body closer into hers, eliminating the hairbreadths distance that was between them while his mouth wildly sought out her and the other settled in her long, wavy, dark tresses, holding her head as he assaulted her mouth with his. She placed both her hands on his chest, in an attempt to push him away, but she found that her body would always betray her mind when it came to House and she squashed the material of his T-shirt in her fists, pulling him closer to her as she responded to his kiss. The low moan that escaped the back of her throat only served to egg him on, and he kissed her long and hard.

The feel of his hands on her body was like a wake up call to Cuddy. Her body was alive and thrumming with desire, something she hadn't felt in a long time… not since they had slept together when they had gone to Michigan almost five months ago. She felt as though her body was on fire, his fingers leaving her skin tingling wherever they trailed. She wanted to touch him, feel every inch of his body but more than that, she wanted him to touch her in the way only he knew how. She wanted him to make her feel alive again. With that thought running through her mind Cuddy dropped her hand to his, which was still wrapper around her waist and slowly dragged it up her abdomen and finally stopped on her breast. If only she didn't have three layers of material between their skin.

"House, touch me, please," Cuddy managed to whisper between kisses and House heard the need in her voice and his own body reacted to it before he could process the words. He pulled his hand away from its position on her chest and once again attached it to her hip, this time taking the time to pull her shirt that was tucked into her skirt and feeling the smooth softness of her skin. He trailed his fingers up her back, feeling the ridges of her spine until he came to the level of her under arms, when he moved his hands to the front of her chest and slid his fingers under the material of her bra to swipe at her nipples. He had barely skimmed his finger over it when he felt her shudder under his touch… her nipples were definitely more sensitive than he remembered and her breasts certainly felt slightly larger and heavier in his palms.

But he was too engrossed in kissing her to process those thoughts any further and his mind was totally distracted from the subject when he felt Cuddy's hand sliding down the front of his jeans to touch his throbbing manhood through the denim material of his jeans. It was the little bit of encouragement he needed to get fully erect and his jeans immediately felt tighter. House tried to steady his breathing as he felt Cuddy slowly rubbing the palm of her hand over his crotch feeling his body trembling against hers as they kissed madly.

"Greg," the sound of his first name falling from her lips caught him off guard but he kept quiet nonetheless and waited for her to finish what she wanted to say, "make love to me, please."

He pulled away from her slightly and was already disappointed at the loss of contact from her body. House took a good few minutes to look at her and he was more than sure she was not playing games with him, not from the way he still felt her trying to close the distance between them. He could feel her need for him in her touch, hear it in her voice, see it in her eyes… and even though he knew it would not do either of them any good, he found that he simply could not deny the request.

House placed one hand on her hip and the other around her upper back pulling her closer into him and he was about to kiss her again but was disturbed when Cuddy's office door was thrown open in true House fashion. The pair whipped their heads in the direction of the now slightly open door, neither of them thinking to remove their hands from the others' bodies when they saw Thirteen staring at them. Her expression however gave nothing away at the sight of her seeing them making out in Cuddy's office. Instead the younger woman turned her attention to House and informed him that the patient was getting worse and the treatment Foreman had recommended was not working. He nodded his head in acknowledgement of her information and Thirteen took it as her sign to leave, which she did without a second glance in her boss' direction. House silently left Cuddy's office a few long, tense moments later, his mind already running a mile a minute with thoughts of both the patient and how he was supposed to cure the three year old rugrat, and Cuddy and what had almost happened between them, despite the fact that four months ago, she had chosen the blue eyed private investigator over House.

The hospital administrator sat for a few more minutes, her body still thrumming with desire and craving House's touch. It was then that reality settled back down on her, unwelcome. What the hell was she thinking starting something of this sort with House – again? It was bad enough it had happened in Michigan all those months ago, and she had promised herself that once she got back home and back to Lucas she would banish all thoughts of House from her mind. That weekend she spent with House was to help her get him out of her system and then she could move on with Lucas and her daughter and have the perfect life she had always dreamed about as a little girl. It was a task that was easier said than done however and after the first week of avoiding him she found that she simply could not do without having him disrupt her day.

Thinking of her daughter Cuddy finally stood up from her seated position on her couch and made her way to her desk to gather up her stuff before she finally left for the night. She had the urge to go up to the fourth floor to see how House's patient was doing, but she knew it was a bad idea, not this soon after what had transpired between them. So she powered down her computer and turned out her lights before she locked her office door and exited the hospital to go home to her waiting daughter.

H O U S E M D

Cuddy was intently reading the documents that were sprawled out on her desk, trying to see where she could cut costs of some departments and put the money to better use in others, when she was disturbed by the beeping of her pager. She pulled the offending, noisy piece of electronic metal and plastic from her hip and read the message that was displayed on the small screen. She sighed tiredly but stood up from her seated position and rapidly made her way to the nurses' station where Marina was patiently waiting for her with a screaming Rachel in her arms. Seeing her daughter with tears rolling down her cheeks broke Cuddy's heart, but she steeled herself until she reached the toddler and quickly took her into her grasp, cooing softly to her and rubbing her back gently to calm her down.

This was the third time in a week that Rachel had gotten upset over something that neither Cuddy nor Marina had understood and it had led the young babysitter to bring the baby to work in the hope that her mother would be able to calm her down. It had worked the first two times, but after that even Cuddy found it increasingly difficult to pacify the child, leading the older woman to start crying herself until they were both exhausted and Rachel fell asleep. No matter how hard she tried she simply could not understand what Rachel wanted. At first she had thought her daughter was sick, and when all the tests had shown she was developing as a normal kid would, it only confused Cuddy more than she already was. Rachel was still shrieking when Cuddy's assistant poked his head into her office to let her know that the board meeting she had to attend was about to start in ten minutes.

The dean was seconds away from a panic attack when she saw a temporary solution to her problem. Thirteen was about to start her clinic hours but if Cuddy could get her to watch Rachel for the first twenty minutes of the meeting that was all she needed to let them know that Rachel was not well and that she had to leave early. Without waiting for another minute Cuddy strode into the clinic, her heels clicking sharply on the linoleum flooring as she walked to where Thirteen had just picked up a patient chart.

"Dr Hadley," Cuddy called out and Thirteen turned to look at the older woman who still had Rachel on her hip.

"Could you please watch Rachel for me, I'll only be ten minutes?" she asked Thirteen her eyes pleading for the younger woman to say yes.

"Uh…" Thirteen stammered but was stopped from saying another word when Cuddy pushed Rachel into her grasp and rapidly walked away not giving either her kid or Thirteen time to think about her actions. Rachel turned to look at Thirteen, her dark brown orbs taking in everything they could as she looked at the green eyed woman who was now holding her.

If Thirteen thought the runt was about to hit a fit, she was sorely mistaken when she felt the toddler lay her head on her shoulder while her small hand clenched onto her scrub top as though her life depended on it. Even though she was confused with the rugrat's behaviour she decided not to jinx it by questioning it and she slowly walked to Cuddy's office, not wanting any of the staff to get the toddler upset while her mother was not around to calm her down. She had been entertaining the kid for the best part of an hour when Cuddy's office doors were thrown open, scaring the child who immediately started crying, big teardrops running down her cheeks.

"Need your approval, Satan," House said as he walked in, not bothering to check if Cuddy was actually in her office, just assuming that she was. It had become their ritual for the last four months that he send one of his lackeys for her authorisation on procedures and when she didn't like what he was doing she would come looking for him it would end up in a verbal spar – until a week ago when it had resulted in more than something just verbal. Still he needed her authorisation and he just did not have the time to send his minions to her only to have her come looking for him and wasting precious time. When he finally noticed that the woman in question was not seated at her desk, House's eardrums were pierced with shrieking. He turned and looked around the office and that was when he saw Thirteen trying to calm a hysterically crying Rachel down.

"Where's mommy Satan?" he asked Thirteen who shrugged her shoulders in response. She really had no clue as to where the woman had gone, only that she had promised to come back in twenty minutes, which was almost an hour ago. The screaming stopped for a while as Rachel listened to House's voice. She looked around until she saw the familiar figure and held out her hands in his direction, obviously wanting him to take her from the woman.

More than anything House wanted to grab Rachel from Thirteen and hold her close so that she would stop crying but he resisted the urge. He had no intention of getting close to the spawn only to have her mother once again pull them apart as she did after Michigan. But the sounds that fell from the baby's mouth changed his mouth completely.

"Da… da…" she said, still holding her arms out in his direction, as her lower lip began to tremble.

"House, if you don't take her now, all hell his going to break loose. She is going to start crying again and I don't know how to calm her down so I suggest you do as she says," Thirteen told him in a stern voice.

House seated himself on the sofa and waited as Thirteen placed the kid on his lap. Rachel wasted no time as she buried her face in his neck, while she rubbed his stubbled cheek with one hand and looped the other around his neck.

"Dada," she repeated contentedly and House smiled at her words.

"I missed you too spawn." He whispered though the office was quiet enough for Thirteen to hear him though she said nothing. When Rachel was sure House was not going to let go of her anytime soon, she released her grip on him and turned to face Thirteen and smiled at the younger woman.

"You like her?" House asked the child as she smiled at his minion and Rachel giggled at the sound of his voice. The Internist looked on at the two with a million questions running in her head. They had been sitting in their boss's office for at least three hours now entertaining Rachel. House had made sure she had eaten her lunch and watched amusedly as he made Thirteen change her diaper at least twice in the three hours, nit because she had messed them but simply because he was her boss and he could make her do it. It didn't seem as though she minded looking after the sprog though, and House was glad.

"Something you want to ask?" House's voice cut into her thoughts.

"I thought you didn't want to be a part of the sprog's life."

"Yeah that's what I thought too."

"What's going on with you and Cuddy?"

"Nothing!" he stated with finality, hoping Thirteen would stop asking questions but he knew better than that. Sure she was not annoying like Cameron, and she usually stayed out of everyone's and not trying to fix the damn world, business but House knew she had something to say and she was not going to stay quiet.

"If you want her to be a part of your life, you should fight for her," she told House. He waited for her to continue but she had said all she wanted to and she was right. If he wanted Rachel to be a part of his life, even a small one, he would have to fight for her. She was talking about Rachel, wasn't she? Thirteen was more observant than the rest of the team gave her credit for and House was sure she knew something was up with him and Cuddy.

He was thinking of asking her why she felt so strongly about this but Thirteen's phone started ringing before he could get the first word out. From the conversation it was clear that Cuddy was on her way back to the office to collect her child and head home. He didn't want Cuddy to see him spending time with Rachel she had made it clear when she had chosen Lucas that House was not to come near her daughter at all. Rachel had fallen asleep almost half an hour ago and he didn't want to wake her, but how was he supposed to leave without making her cry. Then a thought hit him. He pulled off his shirt and T-shirt off his body and threw his T-shirt at Thirteen who merely raised a brow at him.

"I need to leave, she'll cry when I do, so wear this and she'll think it's me holding her. That should keep her okay till she wakes up at home, where Cuddy can deal with her," House explained and Thirteen agreed with him. She pulled the T-shirt over her head and picked up the sleeping toddler from the couch and settled her on her chest as House buttoned up his shirt and left the office. Cuddy entered a few minutes later to the sight of Thirteen seated on her couch and Rachel fast asleep atop the younger doctor's chest. She quickly gathered her things and placed them in her bag, ready to leave. It was still too early for the end of the day but Cuddy didn't want to keep Rachel at the hospital any longer than she needed to.

"Thank you," Cuddy said as she picked up Rachel and waited for Thirteen to tidy up as they both headed out of her office. The younger doctor stopped just inside the office and turned to look at Cuddy before she uttered two words that shattered Cuddy's world.

"You're pregnant, and if House is the father I think he has a right to know," she said as a parting shot.

Cuddy stopped in her tracks. There was no way she was pregnant. Sure her monthly cycle had been right on time, she hadn't been feeling nauseas or weak or tired, there was no change in her eating habits other than her recent dislike for coffee and not wanting to have sex with Lucas, but she attributed that to stress and caffeine was not good for her stress levels. No there was no way she could be pregnant…

Taking a detour to the clinic, Cuddy quickly found Nurse Brenda who she asked to take blood sample and send it to the lab for a pregnancy test, under a different name of course and to put a rush on the results. The results arrived an hour later and only served to confirm Thirteen's diagnosis. Another hour later Cuddy was seated on an exam table in the OB/GYN office waiting as she prepared for the ultrasound.

"You look nervous Dr Cuddy," the doctor said and Cuddy nodded her head.

"I just didn't expect to fall pregnant right now".

"Okay why don't you lie down, lift up your blouse and lets have a look. And then we'll take it from there, how does that sound?" Dr Freed said in his most calm voice.

Cuddy did as she was told and squirmed a bit when he squirted the cold gel onto her abdomen. She felt the pressure of the wand of the machine pressed onto her belly and she unconsciously heaved in a deep breath.

"Wow," Dr Freed whispered as he moved the wand around Cuddy's belly. "How far along did you say you were?" he asked Cuddy and she could only reply with a blank look. Seeing his patient's confused expression he turned the monitor towards her so she could have a look at what he was seeing. He moved the wand around again until it settled just on the baby's heart and Cuddy felt the tears forming in her eyes as she listened to the strong heartbeat of her child.

"That as you know is the heart beat. That's the legs, arms, head, abdomen," he continued to tell her as he moved the wand around. He rapidly took a few measurements, "the head circumference seems to be in proportion with the rest of the body…" he trailed off. But Cuddy had long ago shut him out, she was too awed by the picture on the screen to deal with anything else. "Everything looks perfect," he said when he finished examining the baby.

"According to my calculations, this baby will be arriving in the next four and a half to five months, which means she was conceived at least five months ago. Is that correct Dr Cuddy?" Neil Freed asked and Cuddy nodded her head, her brain still wrapping around the fact that she had a living, growing baby in her and she had no idea.

He tore the ultrasound pictures from the machine and handed them to Cuddy with a prescription for prenatal vitamins as well as a good night's rest.

"Are you okay Dr Cuddy?" he asked when he noticed that she was not actually listening to him.

"Yeah its just, I thought it was impossible for me to actually conceive, let alone carry a child to term, and my period has been regular for the last four months too," she said twisting her hands nervously.

Dr Freed smiled gently at her knowing it was just nerves and fear that were making its way to her mind.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Well having your period is nothing to worry about. It's not common, but it's not unheard of, either. I would keep an eye on it, but really there's nothing to stress about," he assured her.

"You and dad should just enjoy this pregnancy, because your lives are about to change," he told her and Cuddy realised he was right. Her life was about to change in five months time.

Wait… he just said four months, which meant that she was already 20 weeks pregnant which meant that this kid was conceived when she and House had spent the weekend in Michigan, seeing as Lucas had been busy the entire month with his own work…

Which ultimately meant that she was carrying House's spawn in her belly…

Oh their finished business was far from unfinished….

* * *

Read and review please…  
Also if you guys have any ideas please throw them my way  
Uh one more thing - I did a bit of research on the stages of pregnancy - but I am not going to focus the story on the pregnancy itself - but it is an important part of the story.

Uh thanks and review please - because u know you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**A/N:** I know this is a bit late, but I needed to post something and when better to write than when the muse returns. This chapter is hot off the press, so yes there will be a few mistakes, which are all mine. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

No matter how hard she tried, it seemed sleep would not find her anytime soon and she cursed silently as a result. Cuddy glanced at the clock on her bedside table and let out a frustrated sigh. It was still a while before dawn would break and bring on a whole new set of problems, tension and stress into her world, not that she had a lack of either. It was quite the opposite in fact and she had no idea how to settle it without raising any suspicion, and without angering House at the same time.

Three weeks had passed since the discovery of her pregnancy, and while she was happy she was also a little scared. This was what she had wanted for a long time. To be pregnant and her body not rejecting the little life that was trying to grow and survive in her. The fact the it was House's sperm that had broken all rules and disproved the belief that her body was not capable of sustaining life within her, was not lost on her either. A small smile crept to her lips and she could not help the warm feeling that bubbled in her chest at the thought of finally getting something she had always wanted. Something that was not career related and yet still involved House.

So deeply lost in thought, Cuddy did not hear or feel Lucas wake or move until his arm was banded around her waist slowly creeping up toward her chest and his hardness pressing into her lower back. She stilled at the action and willed herself not to move, just in case it spurred him on. When he showed no sign of relenting Cuddy finally turned to face him, her expression clearly showing that if he was expecting to get laid, it was not gonna happen. He still didn't take the hint.

"Lucas," she finally said, her tone alone stopping the movement of his hand. "I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood anymore," he grouched thinking it would get her to change her mind.

"Yeah, well I guess running a hospital and taking care of a one year old who is teething takes its toll on you. You should try it some time," she retorted.

She knew it would sting, but it had to be said. Besides, ever since the incident in House's office four months ago, where Rachel had referred to House as 'Daddy' Lucas had refused to do anything for the kid. Sure he helped around sometimes when Cuddy was just too tired to even eat, but other than that, he had kept the little rugrat at arms length.

"Well according to her, she already has a daddy figure, so why should I intervene?" he asked her, his voice loud enough to wake the toddler.

One wail was all it took from Rachel for Cuddy to jump out of bed and go and check on her daughter. She picked her the little girl and held her to her chest, whispering softly to calm the child down, but it seemed Rachel was not going to be easily placated this time. Sensing this Cuddy picked up Rachel's blanket from her crib and placed it over the child, readying her to go out for a drive. Lucas was standing in the doorway when she exited Rachel's room.

"Lisa," he started, but she had no intention of continuing this conversation while her kid was wailing her little lungs out.

"I'm taking Rachel for drive. Lock the door on your way out," she told him as she placed Rachel in her car seat and buckled her up.

After driving around for almost three quarters of an hour, Rachel had finally calmed down, though she was still wide awake and Cuddy knew, from experience that if she went home, the cycle would just be repeated. Ten minutes later, without even realising it, she was standing outside House's apartment door, Rachel's car seat with the kid in one hand and her diaper bag in the other. She could hear the melody of his piano floating through the hallway, and the sound tugged at her heart strings. Not wanting to chicken out at the last minute, Cuddy knocked on the door, knowing he would answer if she persisted. She was surprised when the door swung open after three knocks. Either he was expecting someone or… She didn't want to even entertain the thought.

House was just as surprised to see his boss, standing with her kid, in his hallway. The urge to shut the door in her face was appealing, but the sight of Rachel all bundled up and grinning at him made him rethink his decision. He stepped aside a few seconds later to allow Cuddy to enter his apartment. He watched as she settled the carrier on his coffee table and freed her sprog from the restraints before lifting her up and cuddling her to her chest. But Rachel was not interested in her mother, not when the man she wanted to see was standing in front of her.

The little girl stretched out her arms in his direction, wanting him to take her from her mother's grasp, but House made no attempt to even take a step closer to her. Instead he stood where he was and examined the two Cuddy women standing in his living room. He could see the tear tracks that had run down Rachel's cheeks and his heart involuntarily clenched at the picture that made its way through his mind. He knew she was a bawler, having experienced it in Cuddy's office not too long ago.

"It's three am, on a winter's night, with your damn spawn. What the hell were you thinking getting out of the house at this time of the night?" he asked her his tone slightly angered.

"Rachel was crying and I couldn't get her to stop, and Lucas was…" she started but House stopped her as soon as he heard the PI's name.

"You know what, on second thought I don't care why you were out. What I do want to know is, why did you come here?" he asked her and this time his question was met with silence.

"Cuddy?" he called her, but she still didn't have an answer for him.

"Him allowing you to expose your kid to the cold and putting her at risk for contracting bronchitis or pneumonia I can understand, but allowing you to go out and risk his foetus of getting sick is another story entirely, seeing as this was what you'd been wanting for a long time," he said when she still hadn't answered him. Unconsciously walked to where she was standing and took the baby from her grasp and Rachel calmed down now that she was firmly settled in his arms.

Cuddy's head shot up so fast, House thought she might have suffered whiplash.

"What?" she asked. "How did you..?"

He cut her off before she could finish her question.

"Oh come on Cuddy, you didn't think I wouldn't notice did you? And the fact that you've been putting more effort in avoiding me certainly increased my curiosity. Well that and the fact that your skirts are fitting you better now was a dead giveaway especially - to someone who knows your body better than you do."

"House…"

"So what did the daddy to be say when you told him he was passing on his genes?" he asked and Cuddy couldn't help but notice the hint of slight jealousy in her best friend's voice.

"He doesn't… I haven't…" she stammered. Then she took a deep breath and composed herself before talking again.

"Lucas doesn't know yet, I haven't told him," she said.

House was thrown by the news for a few seconds, but he was quick to cover it, "How could he not notice if he sees you naked every night?" he asked disbelievingly.

At this Cuddy dropped her gaze from his, not wanting him to see her disappointed facial expression. "We don't … We haven't …" but stopped midway, knowing he would get it even if she didn't complete the sentence.

She didn't know which was more humiliating, the fact that Lucas wasn't able to satisfy her sexually now House knowing that they had not in fact been sleeping together. But she was saved the trouble of thinking too much about it when Rachel turned her attention to House, placing her palm on his cheek and rubbing it against his five o'clock shadow giggling at the prickly though ticklish feeling it left on her skin.

"Da da," she cooed, while still rubbing his face.

House repositioned her in his arms so that the little girl was now face to face with him, her small body pressed flush against his chest and he could not help but breathe in her sweet baby scent. God he had missed the nipper in these last three weeks, but he would never admit it to Cuddy or even Wilson. Thirteen had asked him a few times but he had simply walked away from the younger doctor, preferring to keep his misery of not seeing the runt to himself. There was no reason the entire hospital needed to know about it.

"Hey kid," he said softly and Rachel grinned at him, one tooth clearly visible now. "Yeah I missed you too," he said as though he had understood her babbling. The slight rumble of his chest amused Rachel and she quickly placed her head on his chest while she looped the other around his neck, not wanting her mother to take her away from the man.

His admission to her child caught Cuddy completely off guard and he heaved in a deep breath as soon as she heard the words slip out of his mouth. She had no idea House felt the way he did about her daughter and she felt a tiny bubble of hope rise in her chest. Maybe there was a chance he would not freak out over the news she was about to share with him.

House could feel Rachel's breathing even out as he sat on the couch, his legs propped up on the coffee table and the baby still lying flush against his chest. Cuddy had tried taking her away from him to place her on the couch, but even in her sleep Rachel did not let go of House's T-shirt. No, there was no way she was falling for that trick again. She simply held tighter on the collar of his T-shirt.

Ten long minutes passed when Cuddy saw House's eyes drooping shut and she broke the silence, "we should get going, Rachel is finally asleep and we're keeping you up." She stood up to take the sleeping child from him, but House simply curled his arm tighter around the runt.

"It's three forty-five in the morning, and its minus twenty degrees outside," he replied, as though that was enough to keep Cuddy from leaving. "There's no reason to expose Mowgli to the cold again, unless you have someone waiting at home for you," he continued, his tone changing from concern to slightly angered in the same sentence.

"I'll put Rachel in the spare bedroom then." Cuddy turned to take Rachel once again but was stopped by House.

"I'll do it," he said as he stood up from his seated position, balancing the little girl in one hand and using the other to hold onto the sofa.

Cuddy watched as House limped down the hallway toward the spare bedroom, her thoughts of telling him that he was the father of her baby running in her mind.

After he had placed the little girl in bed and made sure she was covered well enough, House returned to the living room, and he saw Cuddy was deep in thought. He knew she had wanted to tell him something, and it was obvious she was having difficulty with it, he didn't see the reason why though. They had been friends for a long time and they rarely – if ever – kept anything from the other. This time he was the one to break the silence.

"So… when are you planning on telling the man kid? I mean he's going to see it for himself soon anyway," he asked.

Cuddy drew in a deep breath, trying to get the wording right in her head before it came out of her mouth, but she realised the more she thought about it, the worse it got.

"House," she called and waited until he looked at her, "Lucas and I aren't sleeping together," she said, causing him to frown in confusion.

"We haven't been sleeping together for the last five months," the words escaped her mouth before she could help it. "Ever since…"

"Ever since Michigan," he finished for her and he nodded her head.

"Why?" he knew it was a stupid question but he had to know the answer.

"Because he's not you," Cuddy replied, her voice almost a whisper.

"So the foetus…" his voice dropped.

"Has our genes."

A silence fell upon them and neither of them were sure of how to react after that. House rubbed a hand over his face, not sure if he was okay with this or not. Sure when they had spent that one night together he had wished that his sperm would defy everything and actually impregnate her, but now that she was sitting next to him, telling him that he had done the impossible he was unsure.

Cuddy knew she had to do something before he did or said something irrational that would hurt them both, so she placed her hand on his face, cupping his cheek. She waited until he had opened his eyes and then turned his face to face her.

"I know this isn't what you wanted…" she started but was cut off.

The feel of her hand on his face was more than House could handle. This was what she had wanted for so long and he, of all people, had been able to help her get what she wanted was more than enough for him. His head was swarming with thoughts and he heard her start talking again, but the only thing that mattered was him assuring her that he was going to be there for her every step of the way, They had already come this far.

Without thinking about it he fused his lips to hers, cutting off whatever she was saying and pulled her into a deep kiss. He didn't bother waiting for her approval, instead ran his tongue over her bottom lip and as soon as she opened her mouth slightly he snaked his tongue in to meet hers. The kiss was heated and passionate and soon enough Cuddy felt her back come into contact with the sofa seat as House settled himself on top of her, aligning his body perfectly to hers.

She felt his hands on her skin, drawing inane patterns on her smooth flesh, under her pyjama top and she let out a soft moan at the contact. God she had been waiting for this for so damn long. Cuddy lifted his T-shirt over his head, only disengaging their mouths long enough to completely rid him of the garment before pulling him back into the heated kiss. She felt his nipples harden against her chest with the change in temperature and ran her thumbs over the small buds.

House finally freed his mouth from hers, when she stopped kissing him to take in a breath, and it was all the time he needed to capture one material clad breast into his mouth. He sucked gently, just enough pressure for the material to rub against her wet skin to arouse her more, but that was not enough for him. He wanted to see the girls up close and personal. He slowly lifted Cuddy's T-shirt and immediately sucked on her breast, teasing her nipple until it was taut and hard and sensitive to the touch. He did the same to the other, and judging by the sounds that were coming out of her mouth, he knew he would be able to get her off just by rubbing her breasts the way he was. He nibbled on her nipples again and then blew cool air onto them, further arousing her. She was going to internally combust.

Cuddy knew she had to stop him from touching her the way he was, because if he did not, this was going to end all too soon. She ran her hands down the expanse of his back, feeling his muscles and tickling his sides as she went all the way down. She allowed her hand to creep in under the waistband of his jeans and rubbed his buttocks before cupping him completely. She knew he was not expecting that when he heard him moan in shock. Still she did not release her hand from his manhood. She slowly squeezed his balls and watched as his eyes rolled in their sockets, before she ran a finger up the length of him. He was only half way erect, and Cuddy knew only a few strokes would get him there. She grudgingly pulled out her hands from his jeans only to unbutton them and push his jeans and boxers down, until his member was free. He was now laying totally naked on top of her, her fist pumping him gently.

"We should take this to the bedroom," she said and sat up slowly.

House was incapable of thinking clearly in that moment, he simply nodded his assent and followed her lead toward his bedroom. Cuddy linked hands with him and led him to his bedroom. House didn't waste any time in pulling off her pants before she sat down on the bed, and he pulled her in for another mind blowing kiss. They were so caught up in their passion filled kiss, neither of them had noticed that he had already aligned their bodies and all he had to do was thrust gently and he would be in her.

Everything seemed to be moving both so slowly and so fast for them. Cuddy felt the head of his penis at her entrance and shifted slightly, knowing it would be easier for him. She reached down between them and positioned his member and House took this as his cue to thrust. This time he entered her in two thrusts and waited until she had adjusted to him, her breathing still erratic.

"God I love you," she whispered as he started moving inside her…

* * *

Hope u guys liked. As I said this is a short chapter.  
We will deal with the full ramifications of her news in the next chapter.  
Please tell me what you guys think  
And also all suggestions as to how to handle this are all welcome

Now review  
Pretty Please?


End file.
